SSX Himalayas
by Dyceman88
Summary: Set right after the events of SSX Deadly Descent (with a few slight story alterations), SSX are now preparing a tournament in the Himalayas now that they have re-established their fame by conquering the world's mountains. Many riders are being gathered from far and wide, old and new...so get ready for some exciting interaction.


**SSX Himalayas**

Prologue: This story takes place right after the events of SSX Deadly Descents (2012), which was a special event put together by CEO Todd Batty along with the help of three members of the Team SSX. These three snowboarders were Mac Fraser, Zoe Payne and newcomer Tane Mumea from Fiji. DJ Atomika along with three skilled pilots Dragonfly, Wizard and Yuri helped support the team. The other members Team SSX were Elise Riggs, Kaori Nishidake, Moby Jones, Psymon Stark, Nate Logan, Alexis Moreau and Ty Thorsen. Together they rode across the globe and conquered the world's 10 Deadly Descents, each of them handling one of the regions; The Canadian Rockies (Nate), Patagonia (Elise), Alaska (Tane), Siberia (Psymon), Antarctica (Moby), Africa (Mac), Alps (Alexis), Himalayas (Zoe), Japan (Kaori) and the Southern Alps (Ty). Each of these destinations had their own threats and dangers and required skills that tested even the best of SSX. They successfully defeated their arch-nemesis Jack.

Now that SSX has reclaimed their original fame, they are looking for a place to hold a full a competition between themselves like the old days…the Deadly Descents were fun and exciting, but it is time for another tournament.

Please Note: I own nothing to do with SSX nor any of the characters save for my own two fan made characters, Shane Hunter and Erin Ivanov. I am merely a huge fan of the series and a fanfiction writer. I wish to include as big a variety of characters as possible in this story so I will be using other fan made characters I have seen. I will try my utmost to stick to the facts and personality as the maker designed them but as I did not create them I can't promise I'll be able to do this. Again I do not own any of these characters save for Shane and Erin. I do not intend to publish this work as SSX belongs to EA BIG. I apologise in advance if anyone disapproves of how I have portrayed things, feel free to send me feedback once I upload this onto the fanfiction website.

Characters: To save me from trying to list every character that is in this story somewhere in the story I will do it now, I will also mention their ages which have been altered slightly to fit what I think is a more logical time frame (SSX, SSX Tricky one year later, SSX 3 two years later, SSX OT two years later, SSX DD/ Present Day two years later: Mac (22), Kaori (23), Elise (30), Moby (24), Zoe (26), Psymon (32), JP (32), Marty (27), Marisol (24), Eddie (25), Allegra (22), Griff (17), Nate (30), Viggo (23), Sid (27), Tyson (22), Skye (18), Maya (23), Felix (19), Tane (28), Ty (26), Alexis (26), Eve (22), Dmitriy (25), Freya (23), Shane (21) and Erin (25).

Chapter 1: The Gathering at Mt Eddie

Todd sat in the chair in Eddie Wachowski's office, Atomika and new DJ Rizzo standing either side of him.

'How long is this guy going to keep us waiting' Atomika asked irritably.

'His mountain, his rules' Rizzo replied 'he can make us wait all night if he likes.'

The double doors behind them burst open and Eddie came in 'hey, Todd, been a long time man…how you doing.'

He looked pretty much the same as he used to, same giant afro, same bright retro clothes but he had a long goatee on his chin now that actually…kind of suited him.

'Good thanks' replied Todd as Eddie moved round his desk and sat down, putting his feet up on the desk casually 'cool, so what can I do for you…I assume it has something to do with your crew sitting in my lobby.'

'Yeah, we're planning a tournament…we were wondering if we could rest here while we do that' Todd explained.

Eddie laughed 'but of course…I heard about that crazy stuff your team was doing not long ago…that was insane…I'd have joined in too…but I was putting in the finishing touches on this place' he said gesturing round.

'This mountain of yours…how did you do it' asked Atomika curiously 'you never seemed wealthy enough.'

Grinning Eddie tapped the side of his nose 'ah well…my little secret that, but so long as I'm a member of the SSX Crew you're all welcome guests…welcome to ride this place.'

It wasn't long before Todd, Atomika and Rizzo had a stage set up in a large open room with a huge screen behind them 'ok, we'll use this as our room for operations and announcements once we got everyone here.'

'That's going to take a few dozen phone calls' Atomika replied, crossing his arms over his chest 'we just let them go and now we're going to call them back again?'

Rizzo looked at Todd 'I know I'm new here but he kind of has a point, why didn't you just tell them about this straight away?'

Todd smiled, typing something on to his laptop 'because I want to see who really wants to be part of this, weed out the pretenders from the those with true determination…because we have a lot of names on this list.'

Moving round to take a look Atomika frowned, 'is that the list from Alpine Haven 2 years ago?'

'That's right, I want some fresh new talent this year as well as veterans and old faces…think you can manage that' Todd said to Rizzo and Atomika.

Rizzo nodded, looking up at the large screen which had just brought up the large list of names, each with a small profile picture beside it 'I think we can manage that.'

Mac was halfway down Mt Baker when his PDA started beeping, it was the same one he'd used during the Deadly Descent challenge and he figured he may as well keep it, why toss something awesome like that. He carved to a stop, annoyed that he had missed an awesome jump opportunity and pulled it out 'Mac Attack speaking, wad up?'

'Dear god you have got to stop using that name' Atomika said from the other end of the line.

'How the hell did you get my number' Mac asked frowning.

Atomika gave a sniff like laugh 'I have all your numbers, we keep your records remember.'

'Whatever man, that is just creepy' Mac replied 'you calling me for a reason?'

'SSX is holding a tournament' Atomika replied 'get your ass over to Mt Eddie.'

'Mt what now?'

'Eddie Wachowski's mountain, you remember him right, well he built a resort in the Appalachian Mountains, just get here' Atomika replied irritably.

'And what if I say no' Mac replied casually, not that he was going to but he was kind of curious.

Atomika just hung up in reply.

Sighing Mac shook his head 'guess I better get down the mountain and start packing.'

Kaori had just finished a fashion shoot and entered her dressing room when her PDA went off. She frowned at first, she hadn't used that since the Deadly Descent challenge, who would be calling her on that. She pulled it out of her backpack and looked at it. There was a me test message it said _"Mac here, SSX is back, go to Mt Eddie, Appalachian Mountains."_

She rolled her eyes, typical of Mac, he would rather text her a message than call her, probably afraid she'd yell at him in Japanese or something. She had just put the PDA down when it started going off again and she shrieked in surprise and gave it her best glare.

Answering it she said 'hello?'

'Kaori Nishidake' said a female voice she didn't recognize.

'Yes' Kaori replied 'who is this, how did you get my number?'

'My name is Rizzo, I work for SSX, we called to inform you we are holding a tournament and…' but Kaori cut her off.

'Its ok I know, Mac already told me, but thank you…I'll be there.'

'It ain't gonna be hard' said Moby who was sitting across the table from Zoe 'we just got to plan everything carefully.'

'Yeah true' Zoe replied 'if we can conquer those mountains you and me can definitely get a bike shop up and running.'

The two of them high fived and took a swig of beer 'exactly' Moby said 'do you think we should just do bikes…or offer like…food or something as well?'

'Coffee' Zoe replied 'I've always wanted to do a coffee shop, that would be awesome.'

Moby grinned 'you on caffeine, that's just what we need.'

'Better me than Psymon' Zoe replied laughing.

'Where is Sketchy anyway' Moby asked frowning 'wasn't he staying with you?'

Zoe gave him a long look, with an eyebrow raised 'just because he's my friend that doesn't mean I in anyway can control that guy, he's probably off doing something insane…I only see him when he is hungry…or tired…mostly.'

Moby chuckled 'bloody nutter.'

There was a bang that made both of them jump and Zoe dropped her beer bottle breaking it on the floor, Psymon came in howling like a lunatic to the ceiling 'AAAWWOOOOOOHH!'

'Damn it Psymon that was a perfectly good beer you just made me waste' Zoe snapped irritably, standing up.

Psymon didn't seem to care, he grinned at her in that evil way only he could and said 'we're going BACK!'

The two of them looked at him for a moment and then Moby said 'I think he's lost it completely.'

'What are you talking about' Zoe asked frowning at her friend…sometimes she wondered if he really qualified as that.

'SSX is back on, got a call from that loser Atomika' Psymon said 'told him I was staying with you…so I'd pass the word onto you' he gave Moby a small look 'and you too.'

'Sweet' said Zoe grinning and smacking Psymon on the back 'so where are we headed?'

Psymon laughed 'you won't believe this, Eddie built some resort on a mountain, we're all meeting there.'

Moby groaned 'I never did much like that guy…now I know why, he always had crazy ideas.'

A couple of days later Mac and Kaori were the first to arrive at the resort on Mt Eddie, Mac entered the large open room, where Todd had set up a stage, and whistled 'damn, this place is deluxe.'

'Glad you could make it' Todd said from his place on the stage 'I assume either Atomika or Rizzo got a hold of you two then.'

Both of them nodded as they moved into the room and sat down on one of large sofas 'yeah, we got the message' Kaori said 'who else is coming?'

'Everyone we can get' Todd said 'it's going to be a big tournament this year' he indicated to the large screen behind him where names and profile pictures were up, some of them even Mac didn't recognise. Some of the names already had ticks next to them.

'So let me guess, the ones you've got so far are the ones you've ticked off' Kaori said looking over the names.

'That's right' came a voice and Rizzo came in 'Todd I just got off the phone with Hiro Karamatsu, he says he isn't coming, but don't count him out for future events.'

Todd sighed 'fair enough' he marked Hiro's name with a cross.

The names of Zoe, Moby, Psymon, Elise, Ty, Alexis, JP, Tane, Tyson and Nate were also already ticked, just like Mac and Kaori's.

'Looks like the whole descent team is coming back at least' Mac said smiling.

The double doors opened again and Zoe came into the large room flanked by Moby and Psymon 'hey Todd, we're back.'

'So that's Psymon Stark' Rizzo said looking at him 'I thought he'd be bigger in the flesh.'

'Don't let his size fool you' Kaori said 'he's completely crazy.'

Moby was looking around the large room 'so that nutter Eddie actually built this place huh…impressive.'

'I'm going to tear it up' Psymon said rubbing his hands together eagerly.

'Oh hell no you aren't' Eddie said coming out onto the stage 'if I so much as see you anywhere near my slopes Sketchy I'm calling security.'

Zoe laughed 'hey Eddie, long time no see, you joining us this year?'

Eddie shrugged 'maybe, haven't decided yet.'

'A second bus was behind us' Moby said 'I think you got more people incoming.'

Sure enough the three of them had barely settled down when the doors opened yet again and a large group came in; Elise, Nate, Tyson, JP and Alexis all came shuffling in.

Elise and Nate had been talking, Tyson walking alongside them silently.

JP and Alexis were walking apart from the others talking in rapid French.

'Oh great…it's you' Zoe said irritably, seeing Elise.

'Did you really think I'd miss this' Elise replied smirking.

Nate grinned round at everyone in his usual friendly way 'howdy, good to see you all again.'

'What did you bring your brother for Nate' Mac asked frowning.

Tyson glared at Mac 'I can speak for myself Mac, I'm here cause I got nowhere near enough action back when we were on tour.'

'Besides he is technically an adult now, I can't tell him what to do' Nate replied laughing slapping Tyson's back.

Turning his attention to JP, Mac added 'and you, you old fossil, don't even tell me you're competing.'

'He's only 32 Mac' Kaori replied reasonably 'same age as Psymon.'

JP just gave Mac a cold shoulder and went to sit next to Alexis on a sofa, they seemed to have a couple vibe going on, god he hoped not, he thought Alex had better tastes than that.

Tane and Ty were the last of the currently marked off riders to arrive. When tane arrived Zoe got up and went over to him, giving him a hug 'Tane, hey man how you doing?'

There were small moments when most of the guys in SSX probably wondered how awesome it would be to have a hot body like Zoe's hug you like that…only Moby really knew for sure…and possibly Psymon. Zoe really didn't hug that many people, if she did it meant you were awesome and important to her.

Tane grinned in his chilled way 'oh you know, the usual, just chillin.'

Looking over at Ty she added 'how about you Ty?'

'Test riding mostly, I got paid to test ride some slopes for the pro circuit…bring me back to the old days…back before you guys found me' he said laughing 'easy money.'

Standing up on the stage Todd blew a small blow horn and everyone turned to look at him 'alright guys listen up, we are still looking for more riders, in the meantime you are all staying here so settle in.'


End file.
